The Book of Fate-One Piece Love Story AcexOc
by NightHunterDeath
Summary: She doesn't remember who she was, nor where she is. All she knows is that she wants it all to end, she wants to die. When she wakes up, she is born into a new life, living as bad as the last one. But this time, she's not alone, and she doesn't have to be. Ace is with her. But with the blood that runs through their veins, can they survive? Or will they both die?
1. A Silent Child

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Darkness...that was all there really was for her. Darkness equals loneliness, sadness, and something that was missing. But there wasn't just darkness in her world. Nothing could ever be that simple.

Her room was white, covered in blood that splattered the walls around her as she laid there in the corner, arms wrapped around bend-ed knees and hands covering her ears that ring with the screams of within her mind. Puddles of blood leaked onto the ground around her, never truly fading from the ground no matter how many times she claws at them. On her arms and legs were scratches, and not slices like some might think, but scratches as in fingernail marks. Her eyes were dark and seemed to be hallow, the bright blue of her eyes dulled and black.

But it was just _seemed _to be, as nothing was ever simple, nothing was cut and clean. Not anymore.

And defiantly not in her mind.

She doesn't remember how this all came to be, that the only thing she could see were the blood stained walls that littered the room and the sound ringing in her ears were the sounds of a bell like sound. No, she couldn't remember anything but that horrible scream and the eyes of those people. Those innocent yet corrupted people that she seemed to love without hesitation with her actions.

But... _those _eyes, the ones she didn't and could never love were what feared her the most when she closed her own. She couldn't keep her eyes open, yet she refused to fall asleep when her body needed it, pushing it to its limits just so she would never see those images again. It made her so frighten that she wants to scream out her heart until her throat is sore and can no longer be used as she cries.

The sounds resonated off the walls, bounding throughout the room as she screams in pure terror. She doesn't know what she sees, doesn't know what these images mean but she knows them like the back of her hand. Knows that she will forever be terrified of what she thinks she sees and what kind of story it will bring to her life. She knows that she can never be like she once was, even if she could remember herself from back then. She knows she can never unseen the things she has seen and been through, nor would she want to. For if she did, she would most likely go back to the ignorance that would eventually gotten her killed.

Just for once she would have liked to open her eyes from this nightmare without seeing blood, without the screams that escapes her mouth, and without the constant beeping in her ears. She would like just for a moment of silence. Just for once in her life-that she remembers.

Outside of her mind and crazy vision, is a white cube with a beeping noise being echoed throughout the empty room. The heart monitor continues to check the assigned patient's life force and the danger of their life. No one is there, no one to check up on the girl in her sleep, nor to see if she is alright. Because she is alone in this world, she is alone and she can't get back to her life before, she has changed too much and doesn't want to turn back.

The person on the bed does not move, being forced to breath in and out to help the lungs keep going no matter if they wish to stop or not. Fingers do not twitch, they do not move, do not shift in any way. Its as if she is already dead, and you would never tell if it wasn't for the uneven raise and fall of her chest nor the fog on her mask, telling you she was breathing.

Doctors and nurses rarely come to her, as there is nothing for them to do. The people who were once been able to help are now gone, no where to be seen and left her in her time of need. There is no one there to help her through her problems, her changes to her life. Many staff members have wondered if it was worth it, making her keep going with nothing to hold her here anymore.

No...there was nothing holding her here, to this planet, to this world, to this life.

No one would be there when she got home, no one would come to ask if she was alright or needed a hand.

No one would be able to understand.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Maybe she could finally let go of this so called 'life' that she lived. Maybe she could for once try to live, to truly and honestly live without regrets like she always wanted when she was younger. Maybe... she could finally let go.

No one would be here to miss her, to cry over her, no one be there to care about her. For her, in this life, it was already over. It has been over for a long time.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Maybe it was time...

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

She simply wanted one wish, and than she could move onto whatever life spirit deemed fit for her soul.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Please,_ she thought, _give me a life were I can be free, a life with no regrets, and for once, let me protect the people I love. Please, give me the strength to be strong and brave. If I turn completely different personality wise, I won't ever complain...Just please, give me a second chance._

Darkness, one of the only thing in her world, starts to take over her, letting her mind become blank with nothing, no memories or names to unknown faces. It simply wasn't there anymore. Like it never was.

_Beep..._

_"By granting this wish, my dear, you have sealed your fate within the worlds of time."_

_Beep..._

And then nothing.

...

**I have written different stories, specially fanfiction, but this is my first story on , so please review and fallow. This isn't the end of it, I swear! But just to be warn, I'm starting high school so I won't be able to update every day. Please no flames, give some helpful comments and not just 'Please update,' truthfully it gets annoying and it doesn't help with any ideas. What do you guys think will happen? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will try to get another chapter updated soon! I do not own anything but my OC!**

**NHD~**


	2. A Child Born with Fate Blood

I_t was a time which would never be able to be forgotten-or so they thought. They thought that his death, his legacy, would never be able to be forgotten. But they were proven wrong._

_Exactly one year before Gol D. Roger's death, a dear friend of his had been executed. He knew he wanted to save him, wanted to put everything in the wind like usual and send every god damn marine to Hell for what they were about to do. But he couldn't, for he had made him swear on his nakama's life that he wouldn't interfere with his execution, with his death._

_He had said, it was meant to be this way._

_It was written in the stars when they were being created._

_It just had to happen for the world to move on to a better place._

_Roger couldn't say no, couldn't stop his friend as he walked to his death because this was what he wanted, this was the final stage of his dream and he had no right to stop his dream. Heck, if he did, then everything would have been ruined for the very beginning and he would have never been able to become Pirate King like he had._

_Before he left the crew though, before he went to the marines and surrendered to them, he gave Roger a task and a mission, a duty to full fill. He swore on his own grave that if Roger didn't complete it, then he would personally come back to haunt him until he died as well, and even after that._

_His mission, was to go to Baterilla and look for a woman named Skytte D. Flinch and her helper, Portgas D. Rouge. He had said that Flinch was caring his young in her womb, caring for it even though she knew the fate the child would have. Specially with his bloodline._

_She didn't care, she would have this baby no matter what happened, for she would love it like nothing else in this world._

_And somehow, Roger knew that when his friend was walking up the cobblestone pathway, that his lover and soon-to-be born child was on his mind. That's what made him happy, knowing that they would be able to have a life, even if it was a little painful for awhile. To picture the future, to know what the future could have been, was enough for his friend to walk up the flight of stairs leading him to his death._

_Ah, yes, he was also suppose to deliver a present to the unborn-child, a keepsakes if you will, from its father._

_He watched and could do nothing as his friend's body was pierced through, a smile on his face that shrieked of contentment and joy. Roger, for once in his life, had to hold back his tears. They wouldn't do any good anyways, because his childhood friend was already dead, blood leaking down his black coat and his black hat having already fallen off._

_Yes, it would do no use in crying over something that could never be changed._

_~Baterilla Island-South Blue~_

_They arrived two weeks after his death, hiding their presence from the government as this was not an affair to have in public eyes. Especially with a pregnant new widow._

_When they met Flinch she was atop of a hill, holding her stomach that didn't seem to be anything but skinny. He had said that his wife was seven months pregnant, more than enough time for the baby to grow and for her to have a full stomach right now._

_Flinch, Roger had to admit, was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that. Her eyes were a bright blue, shinning like the sky and seemed to sparkle like the stars. Her red flaming hair was like fire that would forever flame on to the ends of the Earth, the flame never dying out or flickering in its spread. But it was not only in looks that she captured many hearts. Her personality was fierce, determined, and for some reason or another, understanding in a way that no one else could ever manage. She seemed to just know everything about a person as soon as she laid eyes on you, who your soul mate was, what blood that ran through your veins, and even if you were in pain that no one else would ever be able to detect._

_Yes, he could see how Calico fell for this fiery beauty in front of him._

_But the one that caught his attention, was the person that stood next to her, a step behind._

_Strawberry blonde hair waved like the seas, flowing and with freedom within the wind, and brown eyes that seemed to melt you in your tracks as soon as you crossed paths with them. Dots marred her face, showing cute little freckles that made her eyes stand out even more and defined her face better with her cheekbones in place. The aura around her was gentle and kind, but showed she had a strong will and would do anything to save her loved one._

_But there was a sadness in her gaze that Roger did not like, hated in fact, with so much in his being that he wanted to find whoever hurt this woman and make them bend on weakened knees for forgiveness and then kill them where they stood. And even then, it would never be enough._

_Nothing would ever be enough for him to make them pay for making the woman in front of him cry._

_The woman known as Skytte D. Flinch smiled at the two of them as they exchanged a glance, already knowing, already seeing, the bond that was forming between them as they speak. It was a familiar sight, but still managed to curl her toes and make the warmth of fire spread throughout her cold body every time she saw it. Many people weren't aware what was happening in this stage, mainly they felt attraction and a fierce sense of desire rush through their beings, but this time she had a feeling they could both tell was was happening on a greater scale, probably already skipping step one and two, going right for step three, the protection and peace that they felt with one another._

_To her, this sight would never be old, for she would always like to see it happen again and again, for now she was no longer bitter about when others found their soul mate, because she knew the joy that she never thought she would have. Because she had found hers._

_She knew she did't have long to watch their love bloom and for it to become something more than the saftey and protection it provided them which they would never feel again. She knew she could not watch as her child and possibly Rouge's grew older and older, finding their own soul mates and watching fate play out. She knew she could not hold her child for a second time, for the the first time the child would be born would be her last._

_For her body was sick, and wouldn't hold up much longer._

_In truth, she had been born sick, a frail little cub that was born too soon in this dangerous world. She was told time and time again that she couldn't do anything as a child, as they were afraid if she so much as cut her self or got a bruise, she would kneel over and die just like that. But what those around her didn't understand was that even though her body was frail and deliaget, no matter if it could not even throw a punch or even a kick, it was her eyes and her spirit that spoke for her. This frail body was not really hers in any sense in her mind. Nor would it ever be. It was simply a vessel that would carry her until she had to move on from this world._

_In truth, she had lied to Calico, she was not seven months pregant, but twelve. There were times that he couldn't come back for months and Flinch knew that if he had known that he left his five month old unborn child and his wife, he would never forgive himself. He would constantly worry about them and Flinch did not want to be the one to keep him from his dreams. She wanted him to live his life to the fullest, something she never had gotten in her life within a cage._

_And with Calico, the soul reason her fight was at its max, gone from this world, her body was starting to fail her. She loved her child with everything within her heart, body, and soul, but her vessel was already too weak and with a big chunk of her heart gone into the next world, she could no longer hold her child for from the safety of the outside world._

_The baby would need to be born today._

_~Hours later~_

_A cry of a child ring through the room, letting the first breathe of air into her lungs as she breathes in oxygen to let her lungs spanned and contrast._

_Flinch asks to hold her child, knowing the consequences of the action itself that it will have on its body. But it no longer matters. She wants to see her baby, wants to hear that little heart beat in her child's chest as she lived her first few moments of life. Wants to be the first thing the little child would see when coming into this world that would destroy their existence._

_Normally a child is born without any hair, but the child has bright red hair that is like a flame like her mother's and her father's eyes that share the same knowledgeable gleam. Her eyes were a bright green and blue, the green making its way around the pool of the iris, around the pupil it was blue, spreading out into the silver right before the green takes over. All in all, they were like the sea and sky._

_This was indeed their child, no doubt about it._

_"This child's name...is Teller D. Fate. Daughter of Skytte D. Flinch and Teller Calico, the people who will always love her most in the world," Flinch says, eyes watering as she holds her child to her chest as she cries for air. "Roger, did Calico send you with a book before he left?"_

_Roger, who was with Rouge, was standing by the door of her house where she had given birth to the child that would forever be hunted down, whether it be by mother's or father's name. Roger lets go of Rouge's hand, letting it fall to her side as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a black leather book, the title clear as day for some and written in the worst hand writing for others._

_"Yes, Calico said that this would be his first, and last, present for his new born child," the man with black hair says, clutching the book in his hand as he walks over to the red head to hand over the journal._

_"Thank you, Roger, for everything you've done," the new mother says, getting paler by the second._

_"What are nakamas for, if not for favors?" he laughed, trying to deny the reality that was setting in for both him and Rouge._

_"Still, I thank you for everything you have done," little by little, the light that once shown brightly started to fade and become meaningless, the dullness beginning to drown out the fire and sparkles that once shown in her eyes as she held them alight._

_She had no idea if her child was going to make it through this, as she was not the one with powers to see the future nor the past. No, the only thing she could see were the connections people held, and with both her parents having odd traits within the family, she was sure that her child would get them also. But unlike both of her parents, she would never truly know what these abilities mean as they would never be able to teach her as her grandparents had taught her parents._

_Her child would be alone in this world, and be singled out among many for many different reasons._

_But she would be alive, the breathing proof of her's and Calico's love that shown throughout years of trying to find one another._

_Yes, as long as her child lived, she was alright with the outcomes of everything._

_With peace in her heart and no longer being held by anything but the small child in her arms, she slowly relaxes and let the soothing darkness overcome her body, letting the sweet numbness take the pain that was there a moment before because of the birth and exhausted that developed in her body after giving birth._

_She presses a kiss to Fate's forehead, knowing this would be the last time._

_"Mommy loves you, Fate," Flinch whispers, eyes closing and body falling limp, but still clutching the crying child to her breast as her heart beat stops and her soul is no longer there to watch over her child._

_Fate was born into this world already hated by everyone but four main people. Rouge, Roger, her father that she would never know, and a woman with firey read hair that would forever be imprinted into her mind._

_Fate's book, has already started writing her life._


	3. A Broken and Hated Child

The screams never went away, nor did the beatings that they gave the poor child. Maybe it was because of the hair, or maybe the eyes, but they hated the kid since the moment they saw it. It wasn't abnormal for the kid to get this treatment, it had happened before and would sure to happen again. It even stopped hurting around a year ago, when the child was two and at that age still felt the need to lean on someone.

However, that was never the case.

The kid was smart, and strong. And learned a lot in the child's first three years of life that it shouldn't have had to learn. Most of it was to avoid the people in suits, and in white. The other part was to not talk to anyone, for it would just end badly for the kid in the end. The kid learned this, when it shouldn't have been learned.

The child was used to the curses that were thrown at it, never really had the motive to fight back as there was no real reason to. It would just make them angrier, and while the child didn't mind picking a fight, it also didn't want more people to bare hate towards the small figure than they already did.

Unlike the other kids on this island, this kid had nowhere to go nor somewhere to be. The kid always watched as the other children hold hands with their parents and laughed and had fun. No one would do that for a kid that was not theirs, no one would be able to care for the broken kid like one would for a normal child.

The child accepted it, learning to live the way it has been for the past three years while on its own. Of course it didn't stop, it didn't stop the pain that came every time the kid thought about that worthless father and late mother that died giving birth to that man's child. It didn't stop the image of the woman with red hair and blue eyes that shown with a thousand suns that would never burn out.

No, that image was always there, haunting, torturing, never letting the child get a good night sleep.

Today the child was in town, as the kid always came by once a month or maybe two times. The kid never stayed for long, never wanting the trouble that came with the visit to the market. The kid mainly went to the food stalls, getting some fresh fruits that just came in or some fish, sometimes a blanket or a few materials such as metal and wood. The kid didn't go to the shopping district often, finding it boring and a waste of time to get new clothes. But the child was in need for new clothes, having the other ones worn and ripped, along with stained and too small for the kid to wear any longer.

The kid had money, working and stealing from others that were ignorance to let the 'demon' too close to them or thinking that it was easy prey. The child would more than willing pay for the food with it, but this time the kid also need clothes, so it was clothes over food sometimes.

The kid didn't really care what they looked like, no one would see them anyway. But sometimes the child liked to look nice, and spend just a little more money on itself more than usual. This happened to be one of those times.

The child got a black shirt and grey pants with pockets on every side of them, letting things be carried around easier. Black gloves then were added to the pile, being near the top. The store keeper thought the kid was done until he saw the child looking up on a shelf, were a black cow boy hat rested. It would be a little big for the kid, but the hat would grow on its new owner. He deiced to put it with the pile since the kid couldn't reach it, and started to ring it up.

It didn't matter if the 'demon' was in his shop, right now the kid was a paying customer and he just made a sale in which he hasn't for about a week now. The shop owner sometimes wondered where the kid got money, and was going to ask until he realized the child was already gone. It happened every time, and he would forget to ask until the last second, when the kid was gone.

The child made its way to the only 'home' it has ever known. The forest where no one would bother traveling in to look for the kid as there was a rumor going around for the longest time. It started off with a witch, saying that the child was the witch's servant in return for food, but it back fired and now the kid it forever the slave of the witch, doing her bidding and buying things for the old hag.

But, these were just rumors, as nothing was really true.

The child had figured that out a while ago. Most people thought of the kid as a deep person, or 'demon', and thought beyond the wall of logic, thinking about what made what and the whys of the world that normally no one would question.

The child had reduced that the so-called 'time' of humans weren't real, as it was nothing but a fantasy and could not really be there at all. The kid thought of 'time' as something that didn't really matter, as it was always the same. Today would be like yesterday, and tomorrow would be like today. There really was no difference, simply the human mind saying things and deciding that it was all knowing because it seemed to be smarter than the other creatures of the world. How the child hated time.

Walking along the path that was faint and not so noticeable the kid started to head to the place called 'home.' You would think it would be a little cobble stone house were everything seemed like a fairy tale and it would all come to an end one day. But no, the thing that awaited the child was not a warm and cozy cobble stone house that sat at the end of a cliff, overlooking the sun set and the waves. No, the place the kid was forced to call home was a tree, and in the tree, far from the ground, was a shed made out of wooden planks and the tree itself.

To a normal person that hadn't had any training or anything, this would be hard and nearly impossible fleet to complete. But to someone as the kid, the child that has been doing this since the day it was born, it was an easy task and not difficult at all. The kid simply hopped from one branch to the other, taking as quick as possible yet silent in case anyone was close by.

The child sat the materials on the ground right next to the door, then walked deeper into the two room shed and changed into the clothes that was bought little under an hour ago. When the kid walked out, the black cow boy hat rested on the child's head and the black shirt, pants and combat boots were on. The kid decided just for once that it would let itself look in the broken mirror that laid on the ground.

The child took hold of the fragile-like glass and looked into the reflection that was the kid's face.

Red hair was naturally straight, letting one side of the side bangs come over the left eye. The eye that was visible to the world was much like the sea the child yearned so much for. Outside the ring of the iris was green, and then it faded into a pretty silver, and then faded out to a sea blue that stopped at the pupil. Pink-pale lips were tight and stiff, looking like they didn't know how to smile for the life of them, even if someone threatened the owner of the pair, though they did look soft, they looked like they never moved and just sat on the face of its master, waiting for an order from the mind to move or speak. Pale skin, even though out in the sun all day, were spread across the face and body of the one that held all the organs, bones, and blood in.

Most would think that this person reflected into the mirror would be an angel from above, gliding down to take someone up to heaven with it. But the people of the town knew the truth, that the face of the angel hid the soul and thoughts of a demon. A demon in angel form, they called the child.

But no one ever saw the glassy look in the sea of the one left eye, never saw the tremble of the lips that wanted so badly to scream and yet held back for it would do no good.

No one ever saw the girl cry.

She would never let them, leaving them hating her for no reason at all, and leaving her…

…broken…

…and hated…

…and left to cry to the black book in her hands that held her deepest secrets and her fate…

It was Fate's fate, after all.

Or so she thought.

**xRedxMoonx-Awww! Thank you!...yeah, she's not really sane in that scene….. Luckily, we most likely will never see that side of her again! And I'm glad they reached you that makes me feel amazing! I shall continue…as you see **

**MonkeyBoy87-….it wasn't a cell phone…it was the heart monitor that goes 'beep' every time there heart beats…I did check him out. (I'm assuming a boy because most of the stories he written was about a guy) I went through them all and found two that I liked, but sadly, they didn't hold my interest as I like to read about the girl point of view… sort of. If there's a romantic pairing, I like to see it from the guys. Though from what I read, he's good, just needs a little bit more practice and it'll be perfect. Don't worry, I'm a ninja! No one knows where I come from, and neither did your friend! **

**XxFire-PhoenixxX-Thanks! And I did! Two times! **

**YelandaSithAssasin-*puts hand on your face in a very weird way to shut you up* Shhhh! You can't ask these questions! They'll ruin it…though I will give you a hint, if you really want it…Possibly…will be…why the heck would I write the story if I didn't? Your welcome! You must never tell of my secret code and what we have spoken about today!**

**Now that, that is done, I need some ideas. I have an idea of what I want to happen, but its not set in stone. I know I want Fate to meet Ace before Luffy, and possibly Sabo, but I don't want the family bond to be there, as it would get in the way of everything I have planned. **


End file.
